


so i take off my face

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [28]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, Home, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Prompt Fic, Vacation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Jesse is afraid of what's happening to himself. He doesn't understand the changes he's going through.





	

“I can’t see,” Jesse gasps. “What’s happening to me?”

“Shhh, it is going to be alright, Jesse,” Hanzo says, smoothing cool hands over his face. “I’m here, my love. I will not leave.”

He digs his heels into the small of Hanzo’s back, desperate for _more_ and not knowing why. It’s been hours and he still wants; he wants with a burn that he’s never felt before.

Even in the darkness of the room, he can see perfectly clearly.

He’s afraid. Of what he’s becoming. Of what it may mean for them.

“I’m scared,” he admits, tightening his grip on Hanzo’s forearms and arching upwards – aiming for _more_ but Hanzo’s already deep as he can go. “I want you so badly. It’s – it’s never been like this before.”

“I’m sorry,” Hanzo murmurs, cupping his face and kissing him. “I’m sorry. It will pass, in time. It will pass.”

It happens in a quick flash.

Jesse catches Hanzo’s lower lip with his teeth, biting down hard enough to draw blood and it’s so _sweet_. He just wants _more_.

“I–”

“Be careful, my love,” Hanzo warns. “You are treading in dangerous waters. Your instincts will adjust – you are still human, after all.”

Instincts.

“I’m–”

“Closer to what I am than before,” Hanzo finishes, burying his face in Jesse’s neck. His fangs brush against the skin and Jesse tilts his head, baring his neck further. “In time, you will find a balance. It will take time. And you will have me, as you always will.”

It takes the majority of the night for them to fuck the need out of Jesse.

After, they lie together, limbs entwined, cool morning air blowing in through one of the cracked open sliding doors.

“I don’t understand what’s happening to me,” Jesse says, softly.

Hanzo’s hair glimmers in the moonlight as he pushes himself up, falling down into a curtain that catches the last of the starlight from outside. He gently cups Jesse’s face and smiles sadly, “You are becoming less human, Jesse. I’m sorry. I had – I did not know what would be the result of my pouring so much of myself into you. All I know was that I could not bear the thought of losing you.”

“It’s gonna be alright,” Jesse says, kissing the palm of Hanzo’s hand. “Right?”

“Yes,” Hanzo replies, smiling. “Everything will be alright, Jesse. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** "I can't see, what's happening to me?"  
>  **Words:** 400 words
> 
> Written for [mrs---nicole](http://mrs---nicole.tumblr.com/) and an anonymous prompter over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com).


End file.
